Truth or Dare Gone Wrong
by lovervampireacademy218
Summary: What if a game of Truth or Dare turned into a game of betrayal? Mia and Stan? Adrain and Lissa? Jill and Christian? Rose and Dimitri are still going strong or are they? 1st story please be nice
1. Truth or Dare

_**RPOV**_

_I was on my way to Lissa's for Truth or Dare. Man will this be fun. I just love this game. I finally arrived at Lissa's and the whole gang was there. Dimitri decided to supervise._

_"Alright ready guys?" asked Lissa_

_Everyone nodded simotaniously. First was Lissa._

_"Alright Adrian truth or dare?"_

_"Dare."_

_"Okay I dare you to got up to Kirova naked and ask her to have sex with you and if she says no you have to get down on your on your hands and knees and beg her until she says yes."_

_Everyone excluding Adrian started laughing their heads off. Then after everyone noticed that is was Lissa that dared Adrian they looked shocked. Even me._

_"Wow Liss didn't know you had it in you." I said_

_"Well im not doing it." said Adrian_

_"A dare is a dare." said Dimitri_

_"Damn you Belikov."_

_"Alright who's going with." I asked_

_"I am." said Eddie_

_"Okay lets go." I said as me, Eddie, and Adrian headed to Kirovas office._

_**APOV**_

_I cant believe that Lissa dared me to have sex with Kirova. Me, Eddie, and Rose headed over to Kirova's office. Once we got their I stripped and went inside._

_"Hey Kirova." I said in a seductive_

_"Hello Lord Ishakov what can I help yo-" she looked up form her paper work and saw that I was naked. She just stared at first then she said_

_"Mr. Ishkova what is the meaning of this?" she asked shocked_

_"Well i've had wild dreams about u latley and I was just well..."_

_"Out with it"_

_"Have sex with me Kirova. I promise you it will be the best sex you've ever had."_

_"Well Lord Ishkov your to hard to resist so my place or yours." I was so shocked at what she said I was frozen for a few seconds then said_

_"Um... mine has a bar so we will go to mine."_

_"Okay tomorrow night at 7:00 sharp."_

_"Okay." I walked out got dressed and went to tell everyone about what had happend they all laughed. Oh I am so going to get Lissa for this. _

_"Okay Lissa truth or dare."_

_"Dare."_

_"Okay then. Your dare is to... me and you have to go in the closet and do 7 minuets in heaven then later tomorrow night before Kirova comes over you have to have sex with me."_

_"Okay first EWW! and second thats all not to hard a dare but only cuz this is a dare. I will do it. So let do 7 minutes in heaven."_

_We went toward her closet and walked in._

_**LPOV**_

_We went into the closet and sat down. We heard Rose yell start and we started kissing. I'm gonna admit that he's not that bad a kisser. Then things started to get heated and he licked my bottom lip asking for entry which I glady accepted. Things started to get heated. Adrian worked on getting off my top while I worked on his. God he's better than Christian. Right as we were getting our tops off Rose yelled stop. We stared at each other and Adrian asked me a big time question._

"_Will you go out with me?"_

"_What about Christian?"_

"_You can still be with him I don't mind as long as I get you."_

"_Then yes." _

_We walked out. Adrian proud and me amazed._

_"Okay Rose truth or dare?"_

_"Do you have to ask? Dare honey."_

_"Okay I dare you to go to Kirova and make out with her. Then ask her to have sex with you after Adrian. Also you have to make it believable and do it for at least 5 minutes."_

_"Okay Lissa and who else is coming? Eddie?"_

_"Sure." he got up and we all three went to Kirova__._

_**RPOV**_

_We got to Kirova's office and I went inside. _

_"Hey Kirova. I have a present for you."_

_"And what might that be ?"_

_"This." I walked over, straddled her, and kissed her full on make-out. But, what caught me off guard was she was kissing me back and not pushing me away. I can't believe this is happening. Not only was she kissing me back but I was enjoying it. It felt right to kiss her. Kirova was lesbian. She then started to tangle her fingers in my hair and I in hers. I broke the kiss and stared at her and realized that I think im bi. I leaned over and whispered in her ear _

"_How about you come and see me tomorrow night at 8 and we can have some real fun? Would you like that Kirova you naughty girl?"_

"_Oh god yes. But, before you go I want you to talk to me dirty." she whispered_

"_Oh baby I could do that all day. I am going to stick that dildo and my fingers in you so deep you won't know where I start and you end."_

"_God yes."_

"_No god here just me." Everything I was saying to her I meant it which was surprising. Now I know that I am bi. _

_"Bye Kirova." I said in a seductive tone and walked out not before I could hear her say _

_"Nice job Hathaway you found out i'm lesbian. So are you so don't forget our little sex session later.__"_

"_Wouldn't miss it for the world."__ And did I mean it? I walked out and went over to Lissa an Eddie who stood there shocked, _

"_Enjoy the show."_

"_Did I ever?" said Eddie _

"_Well wanna see another? Liss if you don't mind."_

_She walked over and we made out just for Eddie__.__ We stop walk back to Adrian's room. When we got there everyone saw the video and we started again._

"_Okay Mia truth or dare."_

"_Dare all the way."_

"_Okay I dare you to act like a drunken slutty whore who just wants to have some fun with Stan. If he pushes you away you have to break down crying and confess your love for him. Then you have to have sex with him."_

_Mia's face went as white as a ghost and then she relaxed when she realized that it could be worse._

"_Okay let's do this. Okay Rose since you dared me you have to come and... Liss you have to come and... Jill. Okay ready girls?"_

"_Yup." We all answered together_

_We walked to Stan's room and started the dare. Mia knocked on Stan's door and when he answered he was shocked to see her. _

"_Hello what do you need?"_

"_I just want to have some fun." She said in a drunken voice "There's something that I have been wanting to do." _

_Then she attacked his lips and he didn't push her away. She pulled away and said _

"_We will finish this tonight at midnight. See you then."_

"_Okay Mia."_

_We walked back to Adrian's room and started again._

"_Okay Jill truth or dare?"_

"_Dare." _


	2. What's Happening?

_**Hey guys sorry I didn't update sooner had a little writers block but anyway**__**,**__** I want to thank my friend SoulEaterEvens'Girlfriend (who I know personally) for editing my story check her fanfics they are really good. Also I will be putting up a few chapters of another fanfic I started. So on with the story. **_

_**Chapter 2: What's Happening?**_

_**JPOV**_

"_Okay then I __dare you to go running up and down by Alberta's room screaming "I'm A Barbie Girl" until she opens the door and when she dose scream "Alberta's a barbie girl too we are barbie_

_girl buddies" then run away."_

"_Um… okay then Mia,Rose,Lissa come with me."_

"_Okay." _

_We all walked to Alberta's dorm and I ran screaming "I'm A Barbie Girl" I am so going to kill Mia._

"_I'm a barbie girl looky looky im a barbie girl. Barbie girl running here looky looky im a barbie girl."_

_That's when Alberta opened the door and I did the next part of the dare._

"_Hey Alberta my barbie girl buddie yup that's right you people heard Alberta's a barbie girl too. Well see you later my barbie girl buddie."_

_That's when I ran like hell back to Adrian's room and when we got there everyone was staring shocked at the way we barged in. we all watched the clip and started again. _

"_Okay Rose truth or dare?"_

"_Really? Why does everyone ask that?" Dare honey."_

"_Okay I dare you to go up to your mom crying and tell her your pregnant with Dimitri 's baby and say you want her to take care of the baby so she could have a second chance at being a mom."_

"_Oh god okay."_

_**RPOV**_

_I walked into the bathroom and splashed water on my face to make my mascara so it looked like I was crying. I walked out of the bathroom and told Jill and Lissa to come with me. We got to our destination and I knocked on my mom's door. When she answered she looked worried._

"_Mom can I talk to you?" I asked trying to not laugh_

"_Come on in. Are you okay?"_

"_No mom im pregnant."_

"_What with who's baby?"_

"_Dimitri's."_

"_Oh my god I am going to kill him?"_

"_Wait I want you to take care of the baby."_

"_What?"_

"_Yeah I want you to take care of the baby so that you can have a second chance at being a mother you know like being able to give this baby the life you never gave me."_

"_O-Okay then." She looked so shocked poor mom_

"_There's also one more thing." _

"_What is it?"_

"_This was a dare and I'm not pregnant."_

"_Oh okay then but don't do that again Rose you scared me I thought he had really gotten you pregnant."_

"_Okay okay im sorry. I have to get back see you later."_

"_Okay I love you."_

"_I love you too mom later."_

"_Bye." _

_With that I walked out the door and back to Adrian's room._

"_Okay Adrian truth or dare."_

"_Dare i'm not afraid of you."_

"_Sure you aren't anyway I dare you to go to Mason's room and kiss him full on the mouth."__**(Mason didn't die in my story.)**_

"_No problem."_

"_In just your boxers."_

"_Um… is it too late to change to truth."_

"_Yup man Adrian you act like your hiding something." Said Christian. I laughed but he did really look like he was_

"_Hiding something who's hiding something because im not?" he used that voice for when people are nervous_

"_Me you talk later but for now go do the dare im coming with and Eddie you too." I told him_

"_Okay." _

_**APOV**_

_I can't believe I had to do this. It will just ruin everything yes im gay. But it's a secret I didn't want to risk my rep. well here I am in front of Mason's door. I stripped and knocked. Here goes nothing I thought. He opened the door in just shorts no top. I looked at his chest and wow was he built? _

"_Hello Mason."_

"_Adrian man what are you doing here in only your boxers?"_

"_I just wanted to give you something."_

"_Okay what is it?" his eyes scanned my body and the fact that he was gay was maybe why. _

"_This." I leaned over and kissed him. He didn't kiss me back at first but after a few seconds he wrapped his arms around my waist mine around his neck and kissed me harder. I moaned into his mouth and he smiled wow this felt good. I pulled back and whispered into his ear_

"_This was all a dare but im secretly gay and don't want anyone to know so if you want we could finish this later."_

"_I would love to finish later and also I will come play truth or dare with you. Let me get a shirt." _

"_Okay."_

_I walked over to Rose and put my clothes on. Rose and Eddie looked shocked._

"_Adrian what was that?" asked Eddie _

"_Me doing my dare what else." I told them like they were dumb_

"_You looked like you enjoyed it."_

"_Well wasn't that kinda what I had to do? Also Mason's coming to play truth or dare."_

"_Okay" _

_Just then Mason came out his room and started walking toward us. He was wearing a black v-neck shirt that showed all his muscles and it took all of my self-control not to jump him right here and now. We were walking back to my room and Rose and Eddie were talking about some guardian stuff walking ahead of us while I stayed back with Mason. _

"_So your secretly gay." Came Mason's voice in a hushed tone_

"_Yup but would you mine keeping that on the d.l? I don't want it to get out." I answered in the same hushed voice_

"_No problem so about later wanna meet me in my room at say midnight? I have everything we will need."_

"_Sure thing Mase."_

_We made it back to my room and everyone was glad that Mason had joined._

"_Okay Eddie truth or dare?"_

"_Dare."_

"_Okay I dare you to have a foursome with any people in this room that you want but it has to be 1 guy and 2 girls. Any volunteers?"_

"_I will." Came Rose's voice_

"_Same." Said Lissa _

"_I will." Said Christian_

"_Okay then your people are picked."_

"_Okay Mason truth or dare?"_

"_Dare."_

"_Okay I dare you to strip and run around the school and make sure to run past Kirova's office." _

"_Okay."_

_**MPOV**_

_I walked out the door and stripped and ran around the entire academy. I came back got dressed and walked back to the gang._

"_Okay Dimitri truth or dare."_

"_Im gonna go with dare."_

"_okay I dare you to kiss Christian in front of all of us." _

"_Okay let's get this over with."_

_**DPOV**_

_I kissed Christian and it was weird I wondered if this is how gay people felt. Well I kissed and it ended quick. I pulled away and decided to call Ivan and tell him…. _


	3. Is Dimitri Gay?

_**Hey guys sorry I didn't update sooner hope you enjoy the chapter anyway. Also thanks to The Future for the lap dance dare if you guys have any ideas please message me or put something in a review. That would be very thankful. **_

_**DPOV**_

_I called Ivan to tell him to come and join us. I knew that he loved to pla and plus I haven't talked to him in a while I wonder what he's been up to. _

"_Excuse me guys I __have to go call Ivan__."_

"_What about Comrade?" came Roza's voice_

"_Just about his moms wedding remember don't you?__"_

"_Yeah I remember. I can't wait."_

"_Neither can I." I told her and walked to right outside Adrian's room. I got out my phone and dialed Ivan's number. _

"_Hello?" came a voice from the other end_

"_He Ivan it's Dimitri."_

"_Hey man what's up? What can I do for ya?"_

"_Well I was wondering that if I was gay would you still be my friend and accept me for who I really am?"_

"_Yeah man gay or not you're still my buddy."_

"_Really you're not ashamed?"_

"_Naw man I mean yeah it's a shocker but still it doesn't change anything." _

"_Okay well I am gay and I think it's Christian that I like but I love Eddie." _

"_Is Eddie gay?"_

"_Yup."_

"_Okay so what's holding you back?"_

"_Because everyone's in there." _

"_Okay so it's a secret for now?"_

"_Yup. Hey man come on over we are waiting for you."_

"_You mean that you already said that im coming?"_

"_No im just assuming."_

"_Oh okay im on my way. Adrian's right?"_

"_Yup."_

"_Okay see you soon." _

_I walked back into Adrian's room and everyone was staring at me._

"_What's going on?"_

"_Well is Ivan coming to join us or not?" Roza was the one to speak_

"_Oh um…. yeah." _

"_Okay cool."_

_We all decided to keep going until Ivan showed up._

"_So did you guys play while I was gone?"_

"_Nope. We decided to wait for you."_

"_Okay cool let's start."_

"_Okay so we left off on you so it's your turn Comrade."_

"_Okay then Christian T o D?"_

"_D."_

"_Okay I dare you to give Roza a lap dance."_

"_You're kidding right?"_

"_Do I look like im kidding?"_

"_Okay then."_

_When it was over Christian looked as if he would die of embarrassment and Roza just looked as if she would die. _

"_I hate you Belikov."_

"_I love you to Chrissy." I smiled at him and was glad I could say that without raising confusion. _

_Just then there was a knock at the door and I went to open it to see Ivan's smiling face with two bottles of vodka and yelling _

"_Who's ready to partay?" and everyone laughed at his stupidity. _

"_Come on Ivan and pick a seat." I smiled at him _


End file.
